micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Category talk:Fantasy
15:27, July 17, 2014‎ Edit by Deutschlandkaiser This correction is a step backwards. The opening sentence is now awkward and does not read well. I suggest we change it to read: '' Fantasy nations are the result of creative fiction or artistic expression.'' We should also explain why they are frowned upon. This will help prevent future frustrations. However, I suspect it would deprive Deutschlandkaiser of some pleasure-Aedeland (talk) 15:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : They are frowned upon because they do not belong to microwiki. Microwiki is an encyclopedia for micronationalism topics. Such fantasies are removed from the encyclopedia. By the way, the difference between fantasy and micronationalism is this: many micronations are new nation projects and have true facts which are valid. There's also the fact we occupy land and some people actually purchase hundreds of acres to set out their authority, etc etc. Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 18:39, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Contested deletion This is a category associated with the fictional micronation warning template and should not be deleted. Exercises in fantasy, creative fiction or artistic expression are micronations according to the Micronation page. The content policy says nothing about fictional micronations. Lothian 1's statement to the contrary is misleading. - Aedeland (talk) 16:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Fantasy nations and cybernations are just that, fantasy of the mind. Regardless of creative thought and implication there of these types of "nations" are not desired upon this Wiki as I stated by posting the Community Guidelines. The guidelines have not changed, they have been in place since I have been here in Decemebr 2011. They have simply not been enforced. Lothian 1 (talk) 17:07, July 18, 2014 (UTC) There are two issues here. First, should the fantasy category exist and, second, are fantasy nations and cybernations within the meaning of miconations. In the former, I suggest that the fantasy category not be deleted as it is linked to the fantasy warning template. In the later, this is your opinion and appears to have no basis in the community guidelines, if by '''Community Guidelines, Section Content, Rule 4 '''are you refering to the fourth bullet under the article content section of the content policy. - Aedeland (talk) 17:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC) With all due respect Aedeland, may you stop with the same stuff that got you removed from the .org sector? This is the same thing that occured, may you just realize the difference between fantasy and cyber, from reality and secessionism, hobbies, loopholes, etc?Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 18:39, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I do not know what Deutshlandkaiser is talking about. -Aedeland (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Lie. On .org sector you did the same arguments over fantasy and lost, now you expect to do the same thing over here. On their good articles page you even tried to contest and lost.1 There's even information on the talk page about your argument.2 And the reason I know how is because I remember being in that discussion and you got mad and left that wiki. Deutschlandkaiser (Talk) - Kaiser out! 20:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) On the contrary, you are ignorant of the facts. Your accusation that I am lying is baseless and irrelevant to this conversation. There were no winners or losers in those discussions nor is there a winner or loser here. My last edit on that wiki was 16 July. I was neither removed nor have I left. I've explained my opinions to an admin and the matter is settled as far as I am concerned. -Aedeland (talk) 22:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC)